Verdades sobre WESKER
by Goldfield
Summary: O maior vilão da saga Resident Evil. O maior vilão do mundo dos games, eu diria. Albert Wesker, e 60 verdades sobre sua suprema pessoa.


Verdades sobre WESKER

1 – Wesker criou seu primeiro vírus aos cinco anos de idade.

2 – A edição do primeiro Resident Evil para Sega Saturn ousou colocar uma versão zumbi de Wesker no modo Extreme Battle. Como conseqüência, foi o primeiro e único jogo da série para o console, o Saturn perdeu no embate com o Playstation e a Sega nunca mais se recuperou totalmente.

3 – Mortal Kombat originalmente também teria Albert Wesker como lutador. Só que na metade do desenvolvimento do jogo os criadores perceberam que antes mesmo do chefe final, Wesker ia criar uma Umbrella, fazer experiências com os Shokans e dominar Outworld. Optaram por retirá-lo, mas como o design já estava pronto, o usaram para um novo lutador. Surgiu assim Johnny Cage.

4 – Agente Smith, da trilogia Matrix, é uma das mais pífias tentativas de um vilão cinematográfico tentar copiar Albert Wesker.

5 – Quando criança, Wesker não tinha brinquedos. Ele criava B.O.W.s e levava para o parquinho.

6 – No início, Wesker seria o vilão do filme "007 Contra Goldeneye". Todavia, quando os produtores perceberam que ele partiria o agente britânico em dois nos primeiros minutos de filme, descartaram-no e transformaram Goldeneye num satélite.

7 – Alice, dos filmes de Resident Evil, é uma experiência mal-sucedida feita a partir das células de Albert Wesker.

8 – Por falar nos filmes, Wesker só aceitou aparecer no Resident Evil Extinction se fosse em todas as suas versões. Portanto, ele deu as caras como chefe incontestável da Umbrella (posição que sempre almejou), e também em sua forma zumbi do Sega Saturn (o morto-vivo de óculos escuros que ataca L.J. no motel).

9 – Voltando ao parquinho, Wesker sempre traía os colegas quando brincava de polícia-ladrão. E sempre era auxiliado por um outro menininho chamado Barry.

10 – Spencer não deu as caras até hoje porque quando isso acontecer, ele terá de confrontar Wesker. O velhote quer adiar isso até o último momento.

11 – Muitos têm dúvidas a respeito de como Wesker se deslocava pela mansão sem ter as chaves para as portas no primeiro Resident Evil. É que ao notarem a aproximação de Albert, as portas se abriam sozinhas de medo, trancando-se logo em seguida.

12 – Vincent Goldman (Resident Evil Survivor) e Morpheus D. Duvall (Resident Evil: Dead Aim) tentaram ser Albert Wesker. Eles falharam miseravelmente.

13 – Por causa do sucesso de Albert Wesker, vários outros vilões de games criados passaram a ter a letra "W" no nome. Vide Dr. Willy (Megaman), Wario (Mario Bros.) e, mais recentemente, Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill).

14 – No Resident Evil Code: Veronica X, quando Chris atirou fogo no rosto de Wesker, este riu. É que ele precisava mesmo arrancar uma espinha da bochecha...

15 – Superman é vulnerável a kriptonita. Wesker possui basicamente os mesmos poderes que ele e é invulnerável a tudo.

16 – Uma pessoa em cada um milhão tem o DNA apropriado para ser um Tyrant. Um Tyrant em cada um milhão possui o DNA adequado para ser Albert Wesker.

17 – Certa vez, Wesker tentou fazer parte dos X-Men, mas foi expulso do grupo por ser invejado pelos demais integrantes. Xavier principalmente.

18 – Há teorias a respeito de outros vilões da Capcom, como Sigma e M. Bison, trabalharem para Wesker. Dessa forma ele pode atuar em várias frentes sem levantar suspeitas.

19 – Albert Wesker atacou sozinho a Ilha Rockfort. Por isso todas aquelas explosões e tremores.

20 – Os tubarões do primeiro Resident Evil eram os peixinhos de aquário de Wesker. Pena que morreram.

21 – Wesker domina a Internet. Uma prova disso é que a sigla "www" significa na verdade "Wesker World Watcher" (Wesker Vigia do Mundo).

22 – Na série Metal Gear, os Patriotas comandam o governo dos EUA secretamente. Na série Resident Evil, Albert Wesker comanda os Patriotas.

23 – Wesker não usa armas. Ele nem precisa. No primeiro Resident Evil, estava armado com uma pistola apenas para brincar de tiro ao alvo com abelhas.

24 – Se Wesker aparecer em Resident Evil 5 (o que é quase certo), ele poderá então ser considerado o último game da série... Para Chris Redfield.

25 – Kano, da série Mortal Kombat, foi baseado no cyborg da franquia "O Exterminador do Futuro". E esse mesmo cyborg foi baseado em Albert Wesker. Vide os óculos escuros.

26 – Respondendo às dúvidas dos fãs: Wesker realmente esteve em Raccoon City durante a epidemia em massa. É que ele chegou na manhã do primeiro dia de outubro... E seu impacto foi interpretado como um míssil...

27 – Para cada vírus que Wesker cria ou obtém por qualquer meio, Uwe Boll faz um filme ruim baseado em algum game. Lembrando que Wesker já tem um vasto acervo de vírus.

28 – Wesker criou o vírus da gripe. Não é à toa que até hoje nunca foi erradicado.

29 – Foi feito um remake do primeiro Resident Evil apenas para melhorar os gráficos de Wesker.

30 – Wesker comandava Raccoon e todos que trabalhavam na cidade. O chefe de polícia Brian Irons, ao dar conta da desordem na cidade causada pela infecção, ficou com tanto medo de seu chefe Albert que saiu matando policiais enlouquecido.

31 – Se Wesker houvesse dito "não", os EUA nunca teriam atacado o Iraque.

32 – Fontes seguras afirmam que os óculos escuros de Wesker são feitos de adamantium.

33 – As armas nucleares foram criadas para que as nações se sentissem um pouco mais seguras em relação a Albert Wesker.

34 – Algumas pessoas têm iguanas como animais de estimação. Já Wesker domestica Hunters.

35 – Parte dos locais onde são tomadas as mais importantes decisões do mundo começam com a letra "W" em referência a Wesker. Pode-se citar como exemplo Washington e Wall Street.

36 – Wesker voltou no tempo e criou a si mesmo usando um vírus.

37 – Já foi cogitado que Wesker na verdade seria um cyborg. Mas é impossível, pois até os cyborgs têm defeitos.

38 – Uma pessoa normal utiliza no máximo 10 de toda a sua capacidade cerebral. Já Wesker faz uso de 235,49.

39 – Até hoje, apenas um ser foi capaz de afirmar que Wesker possui fraquezas: Pinóquio.

40 – Em terra de cego, quem usa óculos escuros é Albert Wesker.

41 – Wesker traiu James Marcus, os S.T.A.R.S., a Umbrella, e até o próprio Tyrant, pois disse que ele estaria seguro depois de sair de sua câmara no laboratório.

42 – Lara Croft é conhecida pelo jogo Tomb Raider. Já Wesker, por suas investidas de grande sucesso contra laboratórios da Umbrella, ganhou a alcunha de "Lab Raider".

43 – A série de games da qual Wesker participa se chama "Resident Evil" (Mal Residente) como única referência ao vírus que ele tem em seu corpo.

44 – Originalmente, Wesker seria protagonista do jogo Resident Evil Outbreak. A Capcom, porém, estava buscando introduzir novos nomes à série, e por isso as habilidades de Albert foram divididas entre oito personagens diferentes.

45 – A ração para gatos Whiskas foi fabricada com os genes de Albert Wesker. Os primeiros gatos utilizados nos testes, após comerem certa quantidade dela, transformaram-se nos Thundercats.

46 – Apesar do grupo tático de Raccoon se chamar "S.T.A.R.S.", o nome é equivocado, pois ele possuía apenas uma estrela: Albert Wesker.

47 – No Resident Evil Code: Veronica X, não se vê em momento algum Wesker pegando um avião da Ilha Rockfort até a Antártida. Ele simplesmente saltou de um local para o outro.

48 – Nas horas vagas, Wesker costuma se dedicar à botânica. A Planta 42 do primeiro Resident Evil é um exemplar característico de seu jardim particular.

49 – Fora da Umbrella, Wesker passou a trabalhar com informática. Assim nasceram os vírus de computador.

50 – Wesker tem um Q.I. estimado em 562. Para cada lado do cérebro.

51 – Albert Wesker tem direito a mais verdades do que Nemesis.

52 – Uma das experiências menos conhecidas de Wesker é o super-herói conhecido como Hulk. Ele atingiu a proeza de conseguir ter um quinto da força de seu criador.

53 – Foi por causa de Wesker que as escolas norte-americanas criaram a nota "A", de "Albert", já que foi preciso estabelecer um novo critério para avaliar as provas que ele fazia.

54 – O desenho "O Laboratório de Dexter" foi baseado na infância de Wesker, já que ele também tinha um laboratório de pesquisas escondido no quarto. A diferença é que Albert capturou sua irmã chata, utilizando-a em experiências. Fontes especulam que ela seja Lisa Trevor.

55 – A bomba de Hiroshima possuía entre 13 e 16 quilotons de potência. Esse é o poder destrutivo mínimo atingido por um soco de Albert Wesker num dia ruim.

56 – Wesker será o chefe final do Resident Evil 8, e se tornará realmente necessário que o jogador lute contra ele. Por conta disso, a Capcom incluirá um Game Shark como acessório obrigatório a cada exemplar do jogo.

57 – Wesker não foi incluído entre os personagens do jogo "Marvel Vs. Capcom" porque nesse caso o jogo teria que se chamar "Marvel Vs. Wesker".

58 – Cientistas estimam que a energia cerebral de Albert Wesker seria capaz de abastecer sozinha as usinas de toda a Europa por pelo menos vinte anos.

59 – Wesker dispara raios pelos olhos. Porém não conte isso a ninguém: é o trunfo que ele tem contra plagiadores baratos como Ciclope (X-Men) e Superman.

60 – Eu ouvi falar que uma esposa e duas filhas estariam em perigo se Goldfield não escrevesse 60 verdades sobre Albert Wesker.

_**My name is Albert Wesker. I aspired to become a leading researcher at Umbrella Inc...  
**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
